Warriors Orochi
Nessa Saga, conta com os Lutadores do Destino terem sido sugados por um portal e parado numa dimensão que parecia ser vazia até demais. É a 4º Saga, feita no dia 23/11/2014, roteirizada por Danielx10 História. Enquanto Kyo, livre da maldição do Satsui no Hadou agora tinha mudado de estilo, Nests, obteve um novo poder depois de derrotar Red Arremer, conseguiu as partículas dele, o que deixava seus olhos amarelados, ele podia entrar nos pensamentos também das pessoas, coisa que Evil não sabia e a espantou da mente de Sakura. Kyo por sua vez foi a procura de Evil Sakura, enquanto os outros enfrentava seus piores pesadelos no mundo das dimenções, demorou para ele encontrá-la, estava em algum lugar da dimenção onde escondia Youkais que por sinal eram ilusões e Evil Sakura não perdia oportunidade de surrá-los mesmo sendo ilusões. Kyo entra no local e encontra Evil Sakura por lá cara a cara. Kyo: Achei você. *com os olhos brilhando amarelos* Evil Sakura: Olá...vejo que mudou de visual, o cabelo nos olhos está bonito... Ele ri. Evil Sakura: Bem, o que deseja afinal aqui, por que não fica com a sua namoradinha? Kyo: Eu vim para lhe deixar um aviso *pegando ela pelo pescoço* fique longe dos sonhos de Sakura e eu não acabo com sua existência, sua alma ficará aqui se continuar a pertubá-la *mostra a ela o Makai* Evil Sakura: Interessante...eu estava entediada e queria alguém para brincar um pouco, sabe como eu sou né? Kyo: Vamos lutar um pouco... *soltando Evil* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooZyHLLQ5e8 Com toda a empolgação Kyo troca socos contra Evil Sakura tornando aquilo uma luta épica. Kyo: Por que não ativa sua Satsui no Hadou Suprema, Evil Sakura, estou lutando por me opor a você! *pega no braço de Evil Sakura, fazendo uma temperatura de calor ultrapassando o além* Evil Sakura: *aproveita esse momento e joga Kyo para longe com o seu braço segurado* Kyo: Muito fraca! Evil olha para seu braço sendo queimado, ela ri Evil Sakura: Interessante. Kyo: O que? Evil Sakura: Vamos, queime mais!! Hehehehehhehehehehe! Kyo: Não! Você gosta disso... *para de queimar seus braços* Ele lembrou das palavras de Evil e sabia que a morte dela seria em vão, então ele não queria perder quem ele começava ter seus primeiros sentimentos Kyo: Então, gostaria de uma luta comigo ou uma surra de Orochi? Evil Sakura: Pode ser a segunda...eu estou entediada mesmo... E desde então Kyo a guiou para o castelo, durante esse caminho até lá eles conversam. Evil Sakura: Mas...para compensar, quero lhe fazer uma proposta, um tratado. Kyo: Que tipo de tratado? Evil Sakura: Se quer que sua namoradinha viva, então terá que me prometer uma coisa...tratem essa garota com respeito e não deixe ela morrer, porque se morrer, serei obrigada a tomar o corpo dessa garota. Kyo: ... Evil Sakura: E então o que me diz? Kyo: ...Eu concordo... Evil Sakura: Bom, que assim seja, em extra eu não atacarei seus amigos, mas se eles me atacarem, eu juro que farei o pior contra eles. Kyo: Está bem então, farei o possível. Os dois então voltam a caminhar: Evil Sakura: Namora...*pigarrea* Kyo... Kyo: Hm? Evil Sakura: Onde conseguiu esses olhos? Kyo: Partículas do Red Arremer...poderes que peguei dele quando venci... Evil Sakura: Assim como sua namoradinha tem algo precioso dentro dela, não é? Kyo: As películas de Athena? Sim. Evil Sakura: Heh, que interessante...é como se cada um representasse uma coisa, ela o céu e você o Makai... Kyo: Me uni de corpo e alma esse poder por ela. Evil Sakura: Vocês dois parecem duas relíquias dos donos portadores...uma Megami...e um Youkai...dois corações diferentes um do outro... Kyo: Heh. Escuta, por que você mata tanto, por que esse desejo? Evil Sakura: É da minha natureza...não posso negá-la, eu sou uma réplica exata de sua namoradinha, só que de coração negro... Kyo: Evil Sakura, eu sinto que você algum dia achará um caminho que lhe faça se sentir melhor. Evil Sakura: Talvez...nunca pensei nisso antes, mas em alguma hipótese, sinto que tenho um pedaço de sua namoradinha em mim, que faz eu sentir o que ela sente. Kyo: Estranho... Evil Sakura: Não é! É a pura verdade...é como se...agora meu coração estivesse aberto uma brecha do que eu estou sentindo agora... Evil Sakura se sentiu dividida em dois caminhos, o desejo de matar e os primeiros sentimentos...ela começou a olhar para Kyo de forma totalmente diferente, aquilo fez com que Evil tivesse seu coração conquistado e acabou ela ficando mais a vontade ao lado de Kyo, pois era o único que podia entendê-la melhor. No entanto, Kyo antes de entrar no castelo de Orochi com ela, ele fez o seguinte: Kyo: Evil Sakura, preciso te pedir uma coisa, depois dessa luta contra Orochi, preciso que me mate. Evil Sakura: Matar? Por que? Kyo: Porque tem uma coisa dentro de mim que fala para matar, é o efeito do Portas Infernais...o usei para ressucitar a Sakura porque Bao a matou, Ranmaru foi morto também, então usei isso e agora isso dentro de mim fala para te matar. Evil Sakura: ...Tudo bem eu faço... Dito isso então os dois sobem as escadas até o topo do castelo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyFCDM5VXt8 Sakura: Ele é forte demais Chris! >~< Chris: Não desista Sakura! Temos que trabalhar juntos! OrochiX: *correndo na direção deles e acertando a foice em cada um deles, fazendo vários golpes horizontais* Sakura: *inclina o corpo para trás, custando a um pouco da gravata amarela do uniforme* MEU DEUS, essa foice é grande demais! Ranmaru: cuidado! argh! *sendo pego* Chris: Shineee!! *jogando Ankoku Orochinagi em OrochiX* OrochiX: *pisa no chão que racha* Sakura: N-Não, não faz isso. OrochiX: *pisando com mais força* O chão acaba desabando. Sakura: Wooooooow!! *começava a ficar sem onde apoiar os pés e caindo* AAAAAAAAAAAH!! *o cabelo vai para cima enquanto em queda* Chris: (Darn...) Ranmaru: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Gracia: Droga!! Sakura: Chris!! *pegando na mão dele* Chris: Sakura! Sakura: O que nós vamos fazer? Chris: Eu já sei, embora isso me desgastará! *se torna o Orochi e usa seu poder para fazer os 4 parar no ar* Sakura: Muito bom, Chris! *soltando a mão dele, ficando no chão luminoso que ele fez* (Pelo visto ele ainda consegue fazer isso.) Orochi: Deixe o resto comigo. E assim, Orochi contra OrochiX lutam entre si. Kyo nas subidas pressente seus amigos em perigo então ele acelera o passo e Evil acompanha ele. Chegando lá, Kyo chega e Evil Sakura logo atrás dele de costas de braços cruzados. Evil Sakura: Aaaaah, olha o que temos aqui! Kyo: Orochi... *ajeitando as luvas* Então, Kyo e Evil Sakura confronta OrochiX, OrochiX tenta pegar o poder oculto de Evil Sakura. Evil Sakura: *dando um chute para frente jogando ele na direção de Kyo* Cuide de suas maneiras aonde toca, querido. Kyo: *joga Orochinagi em OrochiX aproveitando o momento, então pega seu braço com foice e dá uma cotovelada em sua face, prende seu pé com seu pé* Evil Sakura: *aproveita pega seu outro braço* Orochi: *dá um chute circular com a perna fazendo uma medida de 180° no queixo de Orochi* Kyo: *joga ele para trás* Evil Sakura: *(Põe um Slow Emotion aí) aproveita e decepa seu enorme braço que estava segurado, o sangue banha a face, o escarlate dos seus olhos a domina por inteiro que brilha vermelho intensamente* Mais sangue, mais violencia!! Heheheheheheheheh!! OrochiX: Vocês são tão fracos... Kyo: Tem razão, quando se está ferido até a coxa. *com a mão em punho ele dá um soco em seu braço seu braço armado e é decepado pelo impacto, com o cabelo para frente olha de lado* E você não é lá muito esperto. Chris, termine o trabalho. Sakura: Certo!! PSYCHOOOOOO!! HADOUKEN!!! Bao: PSYCHO BUBBLE HADOKEN!! Orochi: Sanagi o Yaburi, Tawamau!! OrochiX: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! *sendo tomado por todos os golpes que desaparecia no clarão* Chris: *desfazendo a transformação e caindo de joelhos respirando ofegante* Argh...isso me desgasta pra caramba... Sakura: Chris! *correndo até ele, se abaixando* Chris: Eu...estou bem. Depois de OrochiX derrotado pelos golpes unidos, Kyo com aparência tristônha olha para Sakura. Sakura: Kyo!! Conseguimos!! Eu, eu consegui umas chamas Kusanagi igual a sua! Que também por parte, ele deixou também com os amigos dele, cada um representando uma coisa, Chris as chamas laranjas, Bao a chama do controle do Espirito do Dragão e Sakura, o aumento da intensidade do Aoi (Azul) Honoo e o ganho de chamas Kusanagi, porém ainda azul. Kyo: Sakura, vai embora. Sakura: Hum? Por quê? Dentro da mente dele dizia coisas para ele fazer como: "Mate ela" "Acabe com ela ou eles viram Youkais!" "Mate!!" Kyo: Eu preciso ir, Sakura. *abraçando Sakura e me dá um beijo na testa* Evil Sakura: Ele tem razão ele...precisa ficar sozinho...por um tempo, digamos assim. Kyo: ... Evil Sakura: Vamos, meu trabalho aqui, acabou. *desaparece com a aura* Kyo: Tchau, Sakura... *usa seu Fire Speed e some dali* Bem longe dali, Kyo e Evil Sakura estão de frente para o outro, o único jeito de sair dali era se sacrificando e este era Kyo: Kyo: Bem pode começar. Evil Sakura: Antes de eu te matar...queria lhe dizer que...obrigada por ser meu aluno quando tinha a Satsui no Hadou em ti...e que...você foi muito bem na série de assassinato então...estou orgulhosa de você Kyo: *pensando em Sakura, uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos* Evil Sakura: Agora tudo que eu peço...é que cuide bem dela... Dito tudo, ela põe a mão dentro do peito de Kyo onde ficava seu coração e ela o mantem a mão nele...não se sentindo muito confortável no que estava fazendo e olha para ele. Evil Sakura: Me perdoa...*aperta o coração de Kyo* Kyo: AAAAAAAARGH!!! *dá um berro para cima, sangrando antes, segurando sua mão antes que ela fosse retirar do peito, partículas amarelas, vão saindo de dentro, apoiando a testa na cabeça de Evil Sakura* Evil Sakura: *chora sangue com as pernas tremendo* No outro lado, as brasas em forma de Kyo se despede de mim me dando um beijo: Kyo: Evil....Sakura...diga....para.....S-Sakura....q-que....e-eu....á...a........mo.....*coração parando e cai pra frente* Evil Sakura: *tira a mão de seu peito que em seguida o segura e o abraçando* Eu sabia que você a amava...vamos...vou levar você até ela. Evil Sakura o carrega nos braços, a dimensão se desfaz e todos voltam para South Town em segurança são e salvos. Lá, ela chega com o corpo morto de Kyo nos braços, ela o coloca na calçada e Sakura enfurecida parte para cima de Evil Sakura a atacando e jogando no chão e ficando em cima dela com o punho flamejante. Sakura: EU VOU TE MATAR SUA DESGRAÇADA!! Evil Sakura: Faça isso e o que você não sabe morre comigo! Sakura: *se acalma e levanta de cima dela* Evil Sakura: Seu namoradinho se sacrificou para poder salvar todos que estavam naquela dimensão, senão nunca sairíamos de lá. *olha para a mão ensanguentada que tinha enfiado no peito de Kyo e continua em silêncio* Eu preciso ir, até mais. De repente, uma carta cai. Sakura: Hum? *abre a carta e vem escrito* "Você foi convidada para o torneio Super Smash Bros, junte-se a essa batalha emocionante!" Sakura: *se lembrado do que Cap disse* (Cap): Se quer que seu amigo volte a vida, que participe no torneio Super Smash Bros. Sakura: TÁ FALADO!! XD Sakura sabia exatamente o que fazer, se era para ter Kyo de volta, então Sakura faria isso por ele. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas